Virtual
by sakiyamas
Summary: Makoto's departure to college has put a lot of weight on Rei. Worse, it seems like everything gets in the way of seeing each other. Long distance relationships, he found, could be particularly stressful.. But if you're with the person you love most, it can be worth it.


_A fluff one-shot written to my Twitter Rei. (◕‿◕✿) We've had a conversation about this kind of MakoRei AU once, and because I loved it and she's always been a good friend with me, I write and dedicate this to her!_

Long days, long nights. Each and every day was filled with a sense of hope, the action of waiting, the process of consoling one's self... Each day more tiring than the last. The cycle becomes tiresome; hard to stand even. Everyday there's a heavy feeling in the chest and it's difficult to understand why it's there anymore. Regardless, it is there, and it is intervening into daily life. It has never reached a breaking point because it exists in the bodies of two very patient boys. Sometimes it does appear that those suppressed feelings might boil over, but a few breaths later they are calm again and back to their life routine.

It had been long since these feelings first began. They initiated several months ago, almost a year, when the third years officially left Iwatobi High School to begin their lives as adults. Some went directly to work after graduation, some decided to take a year break before they began to work or attend college, and others like Makoto and Haruka had decided to go directly to college when the semester first began.

In terms of Makoto and Haruka's relationship, there wasn't much effect done because of the fact that they were leaving off to college. On the contrary; they were going to the same college in Tokyo together. The reasoning behind that was partly because that was what they've promised to do, and partly because out of mere coincidence that they were both accepted into the same college.

With their departure, they left their Iwatobi friends and family behind. Nagisa had cried at their graduation and sobbed endlessly on the day they gave their final goodbyes at the train station. Of course they'd see each other again, but it wouldn't be for a while. Makoto and Haruka would both be busy with studying and other activities.

Rei didn't cry at their graduation or at the train station, despite being more affected by the two leaving than Nagisa was. All he felt was a sick feeling to his stomach and a tight throat. Even with Makoto saying over and over through gentle kisses on Rei's face that he'd miss his precious butterfly, Rei refused to show Makoto his true sadness and only said that he hoped they could continue talking. Rei couldn't bear speaking any more over it because he wasn't liking the idea of letting his real thoughts spill through since they might worry Makoto.

The teen didn't exactly like the idea of Makoto and Haru going to the same college together alone. He especially didn't enjoy the fact that they would be sharing a dorm together. Of course Rei wasn't paranoid enough to believe Makoto would do anything funky with Haruka. Makoto was not that type of person, and Haruka wasn't like that either. Makoto was always going off on how he loved Rei more than anything and would never let him go for anything. Haruka was respectful of their relationship and it didn't seem to bother him at all, even if it meant he'd have less time with his childhood friend. Yet, Rei couldn't help it. Why should Makoto wait a whole term just for time with some him? Makoto could easily find someone who could be there for him. Haruka could be that person.

Rei was surprised that even when he proposed they could split so that Makoto could be with someone who could be there for him for sure, Makoto turned it down in a heartbeat and scolded Rei for thinking in such a way. Makoto deserved so much, and Rei wouldn't be able to give him that... How much did Makoto really love him? How much could there be in Makoto's heart that he would wait so long for Rei?

They hadn't been able to see each other for so long and it was becoming extremely painful. Initially they had planned to spent Christmas break together, but Haruka and Makoto were both invited to go explore more parts of Tokyo with other freshmen. Makoto hesitated, but Haruka assured Makoto that it was a onetime chance and they should take it. He said that Rei would understand the situation. Rei did, but it was devastating news.. When Makoto called him telling him about the change of plans, Rei was on the verge of screaming and tossing his phone at the wall. He managed to stay calm, though, as he always did. He wished Makoto to have fun with Haruka and to take many pictures.

It seemed that no matter what, something was always trying to keep them apart.

Ever since then, for Rei it's been a strange feeling of emptiness and that dreadful sensation of heaviness that even Nagisa's eccentric attitude couldn't seem to cure. Of course he'd see Makoto again, but it wouldn't be soon. With both of them being busy, Makoto with his new college life and Rei with taking on both studying and swimming, (even if, admittedly, without Haruka and especially without Makoto it seemed pointless. The only real reason of why he was still in the swim club was because Miho, Nagisa, and Kou begged him to stay.) there wouldn't be much time to call each other later.

Yet today, for the both of them, it was a change in their daily wash of emotions. Today they were excited, nervous, happy.. Too many emotions to express at once and too many to fully distinguish. The day was terribly slow, each class dragging on for what seemed to be hours. Both boys spent most of the day glancing at the clock that was set in certain areas of the room, to which Nagisa had playfully teased Rei for doing and Haruka had nodded understandingly at Makoto for doing.

Waiting. Hoping.

At any moment, they could get a text from the other announcing a change of plants. That made the wait all the more horrible and unnerving. To make matters worse, their plan had only been in place for a few days and it was out of a whim. They hadn't thought of anything that could come up at any given moment. All they wanted was a new hope and something to look forward to. At any time it could fall apart.. And they hadn't registered in their minds that not having this plan at all would be less painful than having it fall apart.

Nonetheless the evening came to the dorm room. Haruka was already in bed early after Makoto assured him that he'd be quiet enough to grant the older boy some sleep. Haruka wasn't a light sleeper, but he wasn't a deep sleeper either. He trusted Makoto, though, as he always did.

The only lights in the room was Makoto's desk light and the dimmed computer screen in front of him. Makoto stared at it restlessly, with a heavy heart, and with surprisingly tired eyes.

Suddenly..

_/Incoming video call request from: ReiRei __./_

Makoto pressed the accept button faster than his heart beat. The computer suddenly became a bit more brighter as the image of Rei in his butterfly pajamas and usual red glasses. His room lights were on, which Makoto was glad for because it made it easier for him to see his love.

"Good evening, Makoto-senpai."

The formal greeting from that deep voice brings a smile to the tired face of the college student. How dearly he's missed that deep, rich voice, the way he could work with his words, his beautiful appearance... Absolutely everything. "Good evening, Rei," Makoto responds in his usually calm, serene voice. He was sounding slightly sleepy today because he was still adjusting to this new way of living, but it was still about the same voice. His lips were still set in a smile. His head was tilted to his side and he seemed much like a curious puppy.

It had been all too long for the both of them.

"Is Haruka-senpai there with you?" Rei asked out of innocent curiosity. It was still early and the lights were out in Makoto's dorm, so it just seemed a bit odd to him.

"He's asleep, so I have to try and be a bit quiet so I won't wake him up. He gets kinda cranky if he sleep is disrupted," Makoto chuckled. "How are you and Nagisa? How's school?"

They spoke as if they had just seen each other early that day. Sometimes there were long breaks of silence in which Rei would shoot glances at Makoto, who was always smiling sweetly at him through the screen, and would quickly avert his eyes and display a bright blush on his face as he fixed his glasses. It didn't matter at all if they couldn't find something to talk about. All that mattered that they were, in some sense, together at that moment. Maybe they weren't there with each other physically, but they were witnessing each other speak, laugh, and smile at the time they did it. It wasn't some dumb picture they took a half hour ago.

Just seeing each other made their hearts burst with joy, even if it was hidden by their awkward smiles and lapses of silence. It was a connection that was so desperately longed for.

"Makoto-senpai, I have a surprise for you," Rei exclaimed at one point, practically jumping out of his seat and almost falling over before disappearing from the screen. Makoto was amused by his behavior, but out of respect he didn't laugh. All he could really do was wonder what got Rei into such a frenzy.

Rei came back not even a minute later and held a paper to his webcam. It took a moment for the image to focus, and when it did Makoto read over it quickly.

"Rei!"

Rei's laughter rung out through Makoto's speakers. "I almost thought I wouldn't make it actually, so many people apply for your college. I was really happy when I got it in the mail the other day. I wanted to text the picture to you but I decided to play it cool and wait until I could show it to you face-to.." The boy paused for a moment and cleared his throat, then he adjusted his glasses. "Well, technically we're not face-to-face as of now, but..."

Makoto laughed again and nodded. He was overjoyed. "I know what you mean, Rei, don't stress yourself over it. I can't wait to tell Haru-chan the news."

"We'll be together again." Rei gave Makoto a small smile as he folded the paper back to how it was previously.

"We're always together," Makoto said quickly. He paused and shook his head. "I mean, not literally, but.."

"I know what you mean, Makoto-senpai. Don't stress yourself over it."

They both laughed in unison and suddenly it was as if there wasn't a single problem in their worlds. Everything would be okay and just like before, Makoto found out. It would be like their junior and senior years again where they were all together. Rei had pestered Nagisa about applying for their college, too, and after a lot of procrastinating and hesitation Nagisa got the letter too. His living expenses wouldn't be covered, but Nagisa wasn't worried about that by what Rei was saying. There wouldn't a problem as long as they were all together like the big happy family they were.

They talked about their grades too, their family, just about everything that would normally be of some concern. Luckily, they were both doing just fine and were going without many problems. It was a relief.

Suddenly the clock flashed midnight and Makoto looked at the screen with surprise. "It's late.." he muttered. "The night went by so fast. I can't believe this.. I need to wake up early tomorrow for exams."

"Me too. Did you study, Makoto? If you didn't study you're not going to pass!"

Makoto laughed at Rei's scolding and nodded. "Even if I failed, seeing you was more important. I've missed you so much Rei, I can't express how much I've really missed you."

Rei's face lighted up with another blush and he frantically fixed his lenses. "Do you really mean that, Makoto-senpai? Am I really worth that much for you? Am I actually worth the wait..?"

"Of course you are," Makoto said with a serious tone and another look of slight surprise. "Why would you think you aren't, Rei? I would go to hell and back for you.. So long as there aren't too many ghosts or creepy stuff."

After they got over their fit of quiet laughter, Makoto neared his face to the screen and puckered up his lips. "Kiss~," he said, momentarily stopping the puffing of his lips. "It's not the same as a real one, but it's the most I can offer you right now."

With embarrassment, Rei kissed the other boy's lips that were on the screen. Makoto offered an innocent grin. "When I see you again, I'll give you a kiss and more. You're 18; you can do adult things with your senpai now."

"Makoto-senpai! Hush! That's embarrassing!"

They both couldn't recall a time in the past few months where they had smiled and laughed so much. Makoto was especially having a hard time holding in his laughs so that Haruka wouldn't wake up.

After constant and tentative goodbyes, I love yous, and promises to see each other soon, Rei's image disappeared from Makoto's screen and Makoto's from Rei's. The dorm suddenly felt darker now, even if it had been almost exactly the same since they started their call. As if the life and liveliness of the room had gone out with Rei's image; as if Rei was the source of life not only for Makoto but for the room too.

It would be gone like this for another long time.

It didn't matter anymore, though. Not only did they finally get to see each other, to share those precious moments with each other, to hear each other's voice again... They were both aware of how they would finally be together and most likely not be separated like this again. Possibly, they could be together for the rest of their time if everything went well, and Makoto would do everything in his power to make sure that things went smoothly with the relationship and person he cherished so very much.

Now all that was left as the slow process of waiting for a better tomorrow.


End file.
